


Partners in Life

by rogersrabbit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersrabbit/pseuds/rogersrabbit
Summary: “They all said they were legalI swear. I didn’t know anything until after. I’ll give you all the names. I don’t want any trouble.”“What? I mean, if you feel like you committed a crime youshouldcome forward, but what does that—”“I can’t go to prison, man. I have two kids at home. No I don’t. I was just saying that. That doesn’t count as lying to an officer, right? I’m just digging a bigger hole. I plead the fifth.”Or 5 times Derek and Stiles are mistaken for police partners, and the one time they aren't.





	Partners in Life

**1.**

“Hi, I’m Stiles Stilinski and this is my partner Derek Hale. We called about—”

“I have a grower's permit, it’s legal in California. You can’t arrest me.”

“Arrest you?...Derek and I were—”

“Further questioning is harassment, I’m filming everything.” The man quickly pulls out a phone, and Stiles can hear the beep indicating the man has starting filming.

“The flowers arrangements aren’t that great anyway, Stiles.”

“OK, honey bunny.” He takes Derek’s hand as they walk out.

* * *

**2.**

“Good morning! I’m Stiles Stilinski. My partner and I would like—” He’s interrupted by the sales clerk behind the counter running to the back of the shop.

“ _Police! The pigs are here_!”

“No, we’re not-.“ They’re not paying him any attention anyway. He sighs and looks to Derek, who is inspecting some cakes on display. “Bunny, are the cakes any good?”

“No. Do you see these buttercream flowers? Such sloppy work.”

“Let’s just get out of here.”

* * *

**3.**

“Hello, I’m Derek Hale, my partner Stiles Stilinski called earlier about the—”

“They all said they were legal _I swear_. I didn’t know anything until after. I’ll give you all the names. I don’t want any trouble.”

“What? I mean, if you feel like you committed a crime you _should_ come forward, but what does that—”

“I can’t go to prison, man. I have two kids at home. No I don’t. I was just saying that. That doesn’t count as lying to an officer, right? I’m just digging a bigger hole. I plead the fifth.”

Derek sighs and hangs up the phone.

“The place was booked?”

He turns to see that Stiles has come into the kitchen to grab a snack.

“Yes. That is it exactly.” He rather not go over whatever that just was...though he might text dad later. The sheriff’s station will have some questions for that guy.

* * *

**4.**

“Is this Julia & Kali Catering? I mean I didn’t see any signs, but Google Maps is rarely wrong.”

The man wearing sunglasses behind the counter just hums. _Guess I’ll take that as a yes._

“My partner should be here shortly. I’m Stiles Stilinski and I was looking to—”

“I have nothing to do with their little _side business._ I didn’t see a thing, I’m blind.”

He hesitates to ask, but curiosity killed the cat. “... _Side business_?”

“...Are you not here about the drug smuggling?” The man looks distinctly uncomfortable now, taking a cane from the behind the counter and playing with the handle.

He’s saved from whatever _that’s_ about by Derek slipping inside. 

“Is this the right place, Stiles? It took forever to find. And the parking lot was—”

“Nope, doesn’t look like it. We’ll just have to try somewhere else.” _He’s calling his dad later._

“ _Oh._ But they had such good reviews.” Derek looks so dejected. _Definitely calling his dad._

“We’ll find a place Derek, don’t you worry.” He puts a hand on Derek’s lower back and directs them out of the apparent drug den.

“Have a good day gentlemen.” The shady asshole smirks. _He’s texting his dad the second they’re out of here._

* * *

**5.**

He made sure to bring Lydia this time. He’s starting to suspect what’s happening, but it won’t matter soon anyway, so he’s not going to bother trying to correct people. 

However, it seems his reputation precedes him.

“Did you say _Stiles_ Stilinski?”

“Yes, Stiles Stilinski. I called about your—”

“We’re closing.”

“You clearly still have customers here.” He points to the, at least, ten people milling around the dress section.

“We’re closed to _new_ customers. Now if you could kindly take your sting operation...shit.” The lady runs to the front of the store and hits herself against the door twice before she finally remembers to open it.

“Stiles, if you had told me it was going to be this entertaining I wouldn’t have needed to be bribed into coming.”

“Good, so I don’t owe you—”

“I said _if_ you told me. You still owe me lunch.”

“OK. Well, guess I’ll get a suit online.”

“No, you’re not. I know just the place. Come on, the nervous sweat of the manager is putting me off what is promising to be a very good meal later.”

* * *

**+1.**

He approaches the bored looking lady behind the counter of the travel agency, their wedding is still a week away.

“I’m Stiles Stilinski, my partner Derek Hale and I…” He pauses to make sure there’s no screaming about police or anything.

“Are you looking for couples packages? We have three deals going on right now, but between you and me, going to the tropics for your honeymoon is so overrated. I’d go for the Sedona trip with my girlfriend if we we’re going on a second honeymoon. Oh my! I’m so sorry, I’m talking your ears off. I’ll just leave you with these brochures for a minute and let you pick.” She walks away and is clearly eavesdropping but trying to look busy.

He lets the fact that they weren’t mistaken for detectives wash over him. _They were recognized as a couple_. It’s a nice feeling. He reaches over and squeezes Derek’s hand.

“How does Sedona sound, honey bunny?”

Derek smiles big, bunny teeth on full display. _He’s so in love with this man._

“I’d love to, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> [This post](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/post/165442358221/sootonthecarpet-what-if-instead-of-a-same-gender) came up on my dash and my muse didn't want to let it go.


End file.
